


Promptis: Prison Cell

by TheDerangedPrince



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDerangedPrince/pseuds/TheDerangedPrince
Summary: What should have been just a simple pit stop at a local party ended up with Prompto and Noctis being framed for a crime they didn't commit. What happens when the two believe this is their final night together locked in a jail cell?  [AU, Noctis/Prompto, Short Story]





	Promptis: Prison Cell

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short with Prompto and Noctis. This was inspired by some fanart I saw, which sadly I can't find the image anywhere now? But I considered making a second part, just it really depends if anyone likes what I have so far.

Fear gripped the young man as he walked down a long narrow hallway, wrist bound in front of him. His body was sore and shaking, he was covered in bruises. An officer grasped the young man's already tender shoulder, making him gasp in pain. Roughly his body was shoved onto the cold concrete floor inside a tiny barred cell. The heavy door slammed behind, the sound causing him to flinch as it echoed off the empty walls.

"How did this even happen?" A young blonde male with a slender build mumbled to himself, tearing welling up in his dull blue eyes. He couldn't remember anything aside from music blasting in the background as bodies danced like waves in the sea, grinding against each other in sync with the rhythm. He'd gotten separated from his friends while investigating a party that they'd been tipped off about. The loud sounds and flashing lights were making him nauseous, but he was determined and had pressed on despite the heaviness in his gut that something wasn't right.

Pulling out his phone, he attempted to dial Noctis' number as his vision began to blur. There was no answer. Leaving a voice mail would be useless with how loud the music was blaring. He hung up as a loud 'BANG' rung throughout the room followed by screams in terror. Before he could react, the room began to fill with smoke. Coughing and choking, his body became heavy as his vision went black. The blonde had collapsed on the ground. He later awoke in an interrogation room for questioning before being moved to his current location. They'd been framed, probably by the suspicious character, they were searching for.

"P-Prompto!" He heard his name being called. Pushing himself up, he winced as a sharp pain ran through his shoulder. His eyes dance around the room, scanning the area for the one who called his name. Blinking a few times, he spotted a figure standing on the other side of the bars.

"Noct!" He exclaimed with a raspy voice, getting to his feet and ignoring his pain. Harsh metal clanking sounded as Prompto raced forward, grasping the bars and looking deep into his Prince's eyes, tears now streaming down his face. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, I'm fine.." Noctis replied, shaking his head. His usually neat spiky black hair was unkempt, but he looked relatively the same and untouched. Prompto exhaled a soft sigh as warm hands grazed his cheek, wiping away his tears. It brought a smile to his face to see Noctis safe.

"I'm glad you're safe." Prompto swallowed nervously, looking directly into Noctis' eyes. "I was afraid that I'd never see you again.."

"Same, I was worried about you." Noctis just blinks at him for a moment before sighing. "I don't even remember what happened, but now we're going to be executed for attempted mass murder."

"M-Mass Murder!?" Noctis' words caught him a bit off guard. Is that what was going on? He remembered hearing the 'BANG' and blacking out, then being questioned. But Mass Murder? He wouldn't dream of it, he knew this was a mistake!

"Yeah.." Noctis' reply was flat and emotionless as he let out a sigh. "Tonight will be our last, I can't use my powers and it's useless trying to escape."

"T-That's Crazy! We can't just die in here, what about Ignis and Gladio!?" Prompto exclaimed, his strained voice cracking. As he was about to step back to start looking, hands wrapped around his tightly cuffed wrists.

CLANG! CLANK! CLUNK!

Suddenly he was abruptly jerked forwards, the chains on his wrist slamming against the bars as his lips met with Noctis' causing Prompto to flush bright red. He tried to pull back in surprise, but Noctis's grip was tight and kept the weak blonde firmly in place. Prompto squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying not to cry again as he furrowed his eyebrows. He gripped the collar of the other males black jacket, embracing the kiss.

Noctis' eyes were half-lidded as he still kept a hold on the blonde's wrists. Parting his lips, Noctis took Prompto's bottom lip in his mouth and began sucking lightly causing a soft moan to escape the other males lips. Noctis took this as an opportunity to invade Prompto's mouth, exploring every inch he could reach. Prompto released Noctis' collar as his hands were freed from the Prince's grip, allowing his right hand to glide slowly down his slender, elegant frame causing the chains to bang against the bars.

"Mmmm.." Noctis groaned as Prompto nipped his bottom lip in return, sending chills throughout his body. Prompto pulled Noctis closer, pressing their bodies together, sandwiching the bars in between them. "I know this isn't the time, but I couldn't resist." Noctis panted when the kiss was broken.

"I've always wanted to kiss you." Was Prompto's simple reply, holding Noctis body against his own still. A coy smile played on his face. "Just wish the circumstances were different."


End file.
